Flocon de neige
by Spherebleue
Summary: Tous les voyageurs ont un port d'attache, un endroit où ils se sentent chez eux. Lui n'a pas encore trouver, mais ça ne saurait tarder... Un petit drabble poétique sur un couple auquel je pense depuis un moment, je vous laisse découvrir...


Salut ! Donc voilà un drabble écrit sur un coup de tête, en écoutant les cowboys fringuant. Je ne connais pas vraiment le Canada, en fait, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, aussi j'espère que rien ne viendra troubler les canadiens 8P . Personnellement, je les trouve mignons ces deux-là, et vous ? Je posterai peut-être d'autres drabbles ici, en rapport avec la neige, je ne sais pas encore quoi... Si vous avez des commandes, j'essaierai de les remplir 8D . Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, tout ce que je veux, c'est m'améliorer, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes u_uU ... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Il marchait sans problème. Janvier, sept heures du soir, moins douze degrés au baromètre couvert de stalactite, mais rien d'inhabituel ici. Le Canada, dont on dit que ce n'est pas un pays, mais l'hiver, et Montréal, deuxième ville francophone dans le monde. Allez savoir ce qu'il fichait là, lui, le japonais. Mais il était voyageur, il allait ou le conduisait ses pas, et ses pas l'avaient menés ici, dans cette métropole hivernale. En tant que globe-trotteur, il n'avait jamais fait demi-tour devant un obstacle, que se soit une température extrême, une guerre ou le vide, et il avait trainé ses savates partout dans le monde. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Lorsque qu'il avait lâché ça aux autres, au détour d'une discussion, personne n'avait voulu le croire. Il avait fallu qu'il leur démontre, non sans agacement, qu'il avait effectivement posé le pied sur tous les continents sans exception. Kenta avait commencé à l'interroger sur tel ou tel partie du monde, et au bout d'un moment, Madoka avait timidement levé la main. Il revoyait la brune pointé du doigt ce bout d'Amérique du Nord, sur une carte, en remarquant qu'il n'en avait pas encore parlé. Il avait bien fallu qu'il avoue qu'il n'y était jamais allé. Et puis sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était dis qu'il pourrait peut-être y aller, pour voir…

Il marchait sans problème. La neige tombait en lourd flocon sur ses épaules peu habituées à un froid pareil, et lui collait la chair de poule. Il aimait bien cette sensation, ce frisson qui le parcourait lorsqu'après avoir virevolté dans les airs, les fines sculptures de glace se posaient délicatement sur sa peau halée, fondant en un instant. C'était si fragile, si éphémère, un flocon de neige. Un peu comme lui là, dans le vide, avec pour seul sécurité son équilibre. Il tendit la main, cueillant l'un de ces papillons de fraicheur et se stabilisant du même coup. La neige, il n'en voyait pas beaucoup, il préférait les pays chaud d'habitude. Jusque là, l'Afrique était son continent préféré, parce que plus chaud, plus indomptable que les autres, et surtout à cause de ses vents si sauvage. Finalement, il aimait bien le froid, ça lui permettait de s'enfouir dans son blouson vert doublé de fourrure blanche. Finalement oui, il aimait bien ce pays.

Il marchait sans problème. Drôle d'impression, que celle de savoir que personne ne vous attends, nulle part. La plupart des voyageurs ont un pays préféré, une sorte de porte-avion, de port d'attache, où ils passent le plus souvent possible. Lui n'avait pas encore trouvé ce lieux, et il cherchait toujours. Oui, il passait souvent au B-pit, mais c'était plus pour donner de ses nouvelles aux autres que parce qu'il aimait vraiment cette endroit. Oui il était japonais, mais il n'était pas spécialement attaché à son pays. C'était au sommet des montagnes, au plus haut des buildings, là où le vent mugissait toujours plus fort, qu'il se sentait le mieux. À bien y réfléchir, plus ses longs cheveux verts virevoltaient aux souffles des dieux, plus il avait l'impression d'être chez lui.

Il marchait sans problème. Ses pieds se posaient sur le câble d'acier, tendu entre deux immeubles, avec assurance. Le vide ne l'effrayait pas, l'idée de la chute ne l'effleurait pas, la peur du lendemain ne l'étreignait pas. Le funambule, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, rêvassait sans se soucier des gens qui s'étaient attroupé au sol et l'observaient en chuchotant. Lui volait dans le ciel noir, et le vent froid l'entourait, murmurait à ses oreilles gelées des mots qu'il était le seul à saisir. Il pouvait effleurer d'un geste les géants de fer qu'était les buildings de Montréal, et se pencher un peu plus vers le vide, pour défier les lois de la gravité. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait qu'avancer, et observer les flocons valser aux lumières de la ville. Il trouvait ça beau, et il trouvait peu de chose belle. Mais parmi ces choses il y avait cette fille qui le regardait faire, ses jolis yeux verts emplies de peur, ses cheveux bleus ciel tombant dans son dos. Si elle s'inquiétait tant, c'est qu'elle tenait à lui non ?

Il posa un pied sur le toit de l'immeuble. Voilà, il n'était plus en danger, il ne jouait plus avec le vent, il n'était plus chez lui. En face de lui, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon dieu Kyoya, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour toutes réponses, le vert leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il tendit la main en l'air, accueillant un flocon dans sa paume.

- Les choses sont plus belles quand on prend des risques pour les voir…

Il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme. La française rougit un peu. Il l'avait autant observé que la neige. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle, je te paye une tasse.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner dans un petit bar coquet, encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive. Au creux d'une banquette moelleuse, près d'une cheminée, les deux adolescents sirotèrent un chocolat chaud, collé l'un contre l'autre. Sophie et lui, c'était déjà une belle histoire. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, c'était en France, dans une ville nommé Dijon, en Automne. Lui n'avait pas vraiment prévue le temps gris propre à la région, elle avait l'habitude. Elle lui avait payé un blouson, il l'avait invité au restaurant, c'est comme ça que ça avait commencé. Tout deux avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et puisque qu'il marchait essentiellement à l'instinct, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui murmurer trois petits mots magiques. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais ça leur suffisait. Elle se calla un peu plus contre lui, il l'entoura d'un bras. Le souffle de la jeune femme était le plus beau de tous les vents du monde, le seul qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il prit une gorgée de chocolat. Le liquide brûlant passa dans sa gorge, le faisant frissonner. Ça aussi il aimait bien, ce petit moment ou l'on se réchauffe près du feu crépitant après avoir affronté le froid.

- J'ai trouvé. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Sophie releva la tête, le questionnant du regard. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la française, effleurant de sa main la joue de son flocon de neige.

- J'ai trouvé mon port d'attache.


End file.
